Felicity Knows Too Much
by Daisyphile
Summary: After drinking a little too much one night, Felicity suddenly knows everything. Meaning all about both the Marvel and DC Universe and a handful of other shows and movies. To Oliver and the gang, she's just drunk and babbling. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak took a sip of the absinthe. Ick! It was not her thing, but she drank it regardless. She was upset about Barry and Oliver and the universe and, well, dammit! A girl's gotta drink sometimes.

In 10 minutes she was buzzed and decided to take a break. Why was she drinking yucky alcohol, anyway? The world was a lovely place to be! It was full of rainbows, and bunny rabbits… Why was the floor moving? Was it angry or something?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver slip away from the crowd and into the basement.

"Ollie!" She exclaimed inwardly to herself as she followed a wavy path into the basement.

She laughed as she tripped up with the stairs. Fortunately she didn't really fall, more of just fumble. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy, who were the current occupants of the basement rushed over to her.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver asked earnestly. She stared into his sincere, crystal blue eyes. A loud, satisfied hiccup followed by a rush of giggles erupted from her chest.

"I just realized…ha ha! I can call you 'Olive!' Because your name is 'Oliver!' And you sort of look like an Olive," Felicity said squinting her eyes at him, picturing his head as a giant, green olive.

"Let's get her up," Diggle suggested as he and Oliver took her by the arms and set her down on the small cot that was situated in the corner of the basement.

"Olive," Felicity chuckled. Roy watched as she sat up by herself on the thin mattress and the other two men backed away from her. Felicity's expression changed to a solemn, serious one and she stared back intensely at Roy.

"Roy, you need to let go of the guilt you feel. You may be a clone, but that doesn't mean you aren't Roy Harper," she informed him. Oliver and Diggle stared at Roy puzzled.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea what she's going on about!" Roy said.

"Felicity, how much did you drink?" Diggle asked. Felicity hiccupped again.

"Don't worry, Diggie. I didn't drink any of Nik's champagne. I MEAN NIKK_IE_! Please don't kill me!" The blonde IT girl ducked her head as if someone was coming after her.

"Is she high?" Roy asked.

"Not of her own will," Oliver offered.

"I'll run a blood test just in case," Diggle said as he went to go get a vial and needle.

"You know, we really should have just called Superman. He could have kept the Glades from being leveled. Why don't we ever ask him for any favors? Or even Batman. He could help us with some of this shit," Felicity giggled.

"She's just babbling," Oliver assured Roy. He really hoped no one had actually drugged her. If he found out later that she was a date rape victim at _his_ club, he would go against his "no-killing" rule.

Felicity hopped off of her little cot.

"Guys, guys, Olive…I'm fine. I would know if I were drugged…-led. Druggled. I actually am seeing _really_ clearly," she said making her eyes go wide. This time the boys laughed at her. She was adorable!

She moved to the center of the basement and began dancing around drunkenly, clapping her hands and waving her arms around.

"Um, what are you doing?" Roy asked.

"I CAN'T STAND STILL, MISTER REVEREND DUDE! I need to DAAAAANCE! I can't. Stand…..EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE!" She yelled.

Diggle chuckled. Roy and Oliver looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"Didn't you guys ever watch Footloose? With Kevin Bacon?" He asked. Roy shrugged and Oliver shook his head. Diggle sighed. Being on an island for 5 years didn't excuse him from not watching Footloose.

Just then, Felicity's phone rang.

"Oh it's probably Spider-man. I have a hot date with him tomorrow night," she said.

"What?! Who?" Oliver demanded. Felicity rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked into the phone.

"Should we stop her," Roy asked. Diggle shook his head.

"Just let her have her fun. She'll just have to call back whoever called her and apologize tomorrow," he said.

"What? Oh you're so sweet! Yeah, I would love to go swinging with you on your web," she laughed flirtatiously into the phone.

The guys all burst out laughing again. They couldn't imagine who must have been on the phone.

"Can't wait! Mwah!" She said as she hung up the phone. "Sorry about that," she told the hysterical group. It's not anything serious, we're just having fun. He told me a really sad story about his uncle and gave me these puppy dog eyes, so I just couldn't say 'no.'" She explained.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air, Felicity?" Oliver suggested. Her eyes went wide with terror.

"Are you crazy?! There are vampires out there! We're just lucky because this is private property, and while it isn't exclusive, the public technically isn't invited down in this basement. Except for Angel. Hope you don't mind, but I invited Angel down here," She told them.

"Who did you invite down her?!" Oliver asked, shocked and furious.

"Oliver, relax, she's just drunk," Diggle comforted him.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about Angel. He loves your work, and besides, he can't really tell people anything since he can't go out into the sunlight and all. Plus he just wouldn't do that. He's a good vampire, you see," she explained. Oliver still seemed put on edge.

"We'll ask her about him when she's sober," Diggle assured him. Roy snorted.

"Oliver, she's talking about vampires. I'm sure it's safe to assume that she has no idea what she's talking about," he said. Felicity glared at him.

"Oh yeah, just like I know _nothing_ about Jade and Lian," she aimed at him.

"Who?" Roy asked cluelessly.

Oliver went to get his green hooded jacket.

"You guys look after her, I'm going to go do some investigating on a case in Bludhaven," he said. Felicity jumped up at the name.

"Oh my gosh, can I come with? I haven't seen Nightwing in _ages_," she told them.

"Sorry Felicity. You gotta stay here and sober up first," he told her teasingly. She pouted. "But I miss Dick," she muttered.

"Roy, can you keep an eye on her for just a minute? I have to talk to Lila and ask her something about Amanda and ARGUS," Diggle said.

"You should ask her if she knows Sarah," Felicity suggested. Oliver laughed as he hadn't left quite yet.

"I'm sure that if she knows who I really am, she knows about Sara, too," he reminded her. The blonde computer whiz rolled her eyes and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Well no duh, not _that_ 'Sara.' I meant agent Walker. And Colonel Casey," she said. "I want to know how the intersect operation is going."

This time they just ignored Felicity.

"Whatever," she said walking over to her desk. "I'm just going to write a letter then to my friend Pam in Scranton. I need to talk to a friend who will actually _listen_ to me."

"You seem to have a lot of new-found 'friends,'" Roy smirked.

"Yeah…," she said sobering. "I do. I do?" The alcohol's effects began wearing off. "God," she said to herself. "That's the last time I try absinthe." She checked her phone for the time. "Hey guys," she asked. "I have a text and voicemail from one, 'Peter Parker.' Anyone know who the hell that is?"

* * *

**Haha, just a one-shot I thought of. It should be a crossover, perhaps, but I don't know which second show to put it under. I challenge you, dear reader to do two things: 1. Figure out all the references and what they're from. 2. Leave a review XD Please? They make me do a cute little Joker dance. Love you guys! Oh, and I guess after a little while I'll post the answers. Mwah!**


	2. The Answers

**Answers:**

* * *

**Hi guys! Here are all the references in order that Felicity made while she was drunk! **

"**Roy being a clone." –**_**Young Justice**_

"**Nikki's champagne. Please don't kill me!" –**_**Sexy Evil Genius**_

"**I can't stand still, mister reverend dude!" –**_**Footloose**_

"**Dating Spider-man." –**_**Spider-man**_

"**I invited Angel down here. He's a good vampire." –**_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

"**I know about Jade and Lian." –Young Justice**

"**I haven't seen Nightwing in ages!" –**_**Nightwing, Young Justice**_

"**How's Agent Sarah Walker and Colonel Casey?" –**_**Chuck**_

"**I'm gonna talk to my friend Pam in Scranton." –**_**The Office**_

"**Who the hell is Peter Parker?!" –**_**Spider-man**_

* * *

**Haha, that was fun! So some of those were pretty self-explanatory whereas others were more obscure. Be sure to tell me which ones you got. Also, I highly recommend all of these shows/movies/comic books; they are all really great. I did my little, cute Joker dance for y'all. Thanks for the love! Mwah!**


End file.
